A Life For A Life
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Twitch grew up in the School, along with the flock. She escapes, but it instantly captured by Erasers. The flock rescues her and she stays with them. ONE-SHOT. MY FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE STORY, SO BE NICE, PLEASE. Told from Twitch's point of view. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the Maximum Ride series. They belong to James Patterson. I do own my original character of Twitch and the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: I was reading the first book in the Maximum Ride series and came up with this idea. Will update The Horse Whisperer & Rescue. Just having a bit of writer's block. MY FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE STORY, SO BE NICE, PLEASE.

A/N 2 – Twitch's description:

Age – 13 years old

Birthday – May 14th

Height – 5'4

Weight – average

Wing color – light gray with white around the edges

Personality – sweet, fun-loving, troublemaker and quiet

Eye color – sea green

Hair color – reddish brown

Skin color – ivory

Summary: AU: Twitch grew up in the School, along with the flock. She escapes, but it instantly captured by Erasers. The flock rescues her and she stays with them. ONE-SHOT. MY FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE STORY, SO BE NICE, PLEASE. Told from Twitch's point of view. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Poetry

Rating: T

* * *

I sat in my cage, bored stiff

How did the others manage to get away so quick?

The Erasers were on their tails

Wherever they went

They couldn't go home – that would be unpleasant

Fang, Angel and the Gasman went to the right

Max, Iggy and Nudge stayed to fight.

Nudge entered the School

Followed by an Eraser, covered in drool

She found my cage and set me free

"I'm glad I found you. Come away with me." Nudge told me.

I nodded, feeling my heart swell with glee.

"Here's one more for the flock." Nudge told Max. Max smiled at me.

"My name's Twitch." I told the leader of the flock. "We need to flee!"

Max nodded and took a running start, leaping into the air.

Nudge did the same thing, without a worry or care.

I was the last to leave that awful place. I didn't want to go back.

I got in the air and felt as though my leg was being attacked.

I looked down and saw the Eraser called Ari.

In his eyes, I could tell he wasn't sorry.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed in his ear.

"Get back in your cage, it's oh so near."

I kicked him in the face, feeling blood upon my shoe.

He grabbed my leg, the blood sticking like glue.

"TWITCH!" I heard my name being called. I saw Max and Nudge.

"HELP ME!" I yelled, suddenly wanting some fudge.

Ari grabbed my hair and pulled me inside.

I fought and fought, hoping I didn't die.

With the flock there, I knew I wasn't alone.

I knew where we were going – home.

I shared a room with Angel and Nudge, which was nice.

I hated the School, we were treated like mice.

Max came into our room, bringing the others, too.

I smiled at them and they smiled, too.

Max then put her left fist out and the others did, too.

They looked at me and I followed suit.

I put my fist on Iggy's, sending him a smile.

I forgot he couldn't see – that had been a while.

Max then tapped our fists with her right hand.

We lifted off her fist like clouds of sand.

The boys left our room, saying goodnight.

I knew I was safe, I knew it would be all right.

People who loved me surrounded me, I knew that for sure.

For all that ails you, there is a cure.

Within a day, I made six new friends

I knew that our friendship would never end.

Thank you for finding me, all you wonderful beings

One who is blind and five who are seeing.

For the first time in a long time, I have a family

I knew that they would be there, forever and always.

A life for a life, my debt has been paid

I felt like a new person, my life has been laid

Out before me. I knew that the flock would care for me;

Angel played with me, Nudge did, too. Fang and I, you see,

Formed a special bond. Now the two of us have become three.

When we were older, we were wed and started a family.

We had a little girl who we named Tang, after our names combined.

The others didn't like it at first, then they did over time.

We keep in touch with the others, don't worry.

Max is a doctor, and Iggy, too. The Gasman isn't in any hurry to grow up - he's still a kid at heart.

Angel owns a toy store, which is a good start.

Nudge is a reporter, I'm not surprised – she could talk the ear off a snail.

Fang, however, has a different story – he hit the head of the nail.

That's right – he's a carpenter and the best one I've seen.

As for me? I guess you could say that my thumb is green.

That's right, I'm a gardener and love what I do.

Which is probably true for some people, too.

The seven of us get together for holidays and birthdays, don't worry.

At the end of our gatherings, we don't leave in a hurry.

Instead, we catch up and do our bedtime routine – we do it wherever we are.

Then we say goodnight, hug each other and walk out to our cars.

I'm happy with my life and often wonder what would happen if Nudge didn't find me.

I would still be in that cage – bored and unfree.

I'm glad that she did find me and take me away.

If she didn't, I would still be at the School to this day.


End file.
